Jealousy
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: The fact that Rin returned from Australia wasn't what made Makoto mad. It was the fact that he acted like he could just come back in and swoop Haruka out of his grasp that made him mad.


**A/N: So, I really wanted a jealous threesome between Rin, Makoto, and Haruka. Thus, this was born. **

**Pairing: Rin x Haruka x Makoto (but a focus on MakoHaru)**

**Warning: Threesome, OOCness (but given the situation, hopefully it's forgiven), implied sexual themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime**

* * *

"Will you move over, _you pathetic excuse for a swimmer?_" Rin growled out in irritation, his grip tightening on Haruka's hip.

Huffing loudly, Makoto glared back at Rin while his own hand held onto Haruka's hand. "Why don't you move over then. I was here _first_," he bit out.

A loud laugh left Rin's mouth before he smirked at Makoto. His sharp teeth glinted in the light before he licked his lips. "Oh, that's where you're wrong. I've been first ever since we were kids. Haru chose me over you."

Snarling in anger, Makoto leaned over towards Rin until their breaths were mingling. His eyes were glinting in anger. "Well, last time I remember, you left Haruka because you were too self-conscious over the fact that he had beaten you in some stupid race. So, I don't think that you have any right to claim him as your's."

Rin's eyes widened a bit, surprised by the sudden bought of anger coming from Makoto. Out of everyone in the group, Makoto seemed to be the least likely to succumb to anger or greed. He always sought to make others happy before himself. He avoided confrontations whenever possible. And so, when he found that Makoto would be battling against his claim of Haruka, it caught him off guard. Had he been expecting Makoto to just hand over the other male? Of course not. He just didn't expect to have to put up much of a fight.

But now, it looked as though he was in for a bit more than he had been expecting.

Flashing a smirk, Rin reached out and grabbed Makoto's hair, pulling it back harshly. A hiss left his mouth and he glared back at the red-head, lips turned up in a snarl. Such an ugly expression on someone that he thought was the gentle giant. Chuckling darkly, Rin leaned forward and narrowed his eyes teasingly, smirk still present on his face.

"Why so mad, Mako-chan?" he purred out while his free hand moved from Haruka's hip, slowly heading up his chest.

Noticing the movement, Makoto jumped a bit and growled a bit, surprising Rin yet again. Well well, it seemed as though the puppy had some bite to him. It was no matter to him though. He always got what he wanted, and what he wanted was Haruka all to himself.

"You know, I have to thank you though, Mako-chan. You took good care of Haru-chan for me. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take him off your hands from now on," Rin said, pushing Makoto away from Haruka's body.

While the two were busy fighting (yet again), Haruka just stared at them with annoyance. It seemed as though neither of them could be in the same room without breaking out into a fight. It had already been a few months, and yet neither of them were willing to come to an agreement. Even Makoto, who Haruka had thought would at least make an effort to be civil, had reached the point where he couldn't agree with Rin without getting a word in edgewise.

It was really starting to get tiring for him.

A sharp gasp left Makoto's mouth before he ended up falling off of the bed. A loud thump echoed through the room before it was followed by silence. The two occupants in the bed stared at the spot where Makoto had been sitting just a few seconds ago. It took a few minutes before they could hear movement from the floor, but eventually, the familiar head of brown hair popped up.

There was a red bruise on Makoto's forehead from where he hit the floor, but apparently that didn't register to the tall male. He was glaring right at Rin, standing tall from his current spot. The two stared at each other, neither willing to break the gaze.

But then, just like that, Makoto's entire body shot out, tackling Rin right to the other side of the bed. A grunt left both of their mouths and they didn't realize that the other occupant in the bed had already moved away from the two as they slapped and punched each other. There was fire burning in both of their eyes, a determination to prove themselves to the other.

So caught up in their fight, they didn't realize when the person that they were fighting over just sighed and put on his pants, rolling his eyes. They didn't realize when the person that they were fighting over glanced in their direction in sadness and annoyance. They didn't realize when he left the room and they didn't realize when the person punched the wall in another room, a tear of frustration trailing down his face.

* * *

"Makoto..."

Blinking slowly, a faint grunt left Makoto's mouth as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. His entire body felt sore and bruised. And more than likely, it probably was. They had been fighting for ten to twenty minutes before they eventually called it off. When they had finally calmed down, both of them had noticed that Haruka was no longer in the room. In fact, he wasn't even in the house (they had checked, just to make sure that he was alright). So, both of them had decided to settle down in the dining room until Haruka came back from where ever he went.

Turning his head towards Rin, Makoto noticed that the other male had a dark bruise on his cheek that was probably not going to fade away for a week or so. In a weird way, it made him satisfied to see it, but it also made him guilty. He had never been one for violence. He preferred to talk out his problems with other people. Except when it came to Rin and Haruka. Just...seeing those two together...it made him so angry. For Rin to come in and act like nothing had changed, like he hadn't just up and abandoned Haruka when he needed him the most...that was insulting to both him and Haruka.

But mostly to Haruka. And he wouldn't let Rin come in and think that he could just act like things were good between them. Because they weren't.

"Rin?" he finally answered back, watching as a painful expression came to Rin's face.

For a few seconds, Rin was silent, eyes flickering back and forth rapidly as he stared at the ceiling. Then, his lips pressed together tightly before he exhaled loudly, turning his head to look towards Makoto. There was distaste and anger still lingering in his eyes, but it was dulled down to the point where he didn't have to worry about it.

"...I really messed up, didn't I?" he asked suddenly, staring right at Makoto with a serious expression.

Makoto's eyes widened a bit and for a moment, he felt as though he couldn't breath. He hadn't been expecting the question, so he was caught off guard by it. He resisted the urge to snark at the male. Of course Rin had messed up. In fact he had (excuse his language) fucked up big time. It was still a wonder to Makoto that Haruka even forgave Rin for walking out on him years ago. Walking out on them. Makoto was still a little bit bitter about that, but it didn't look as though Haruka was.

In fact, Haruka had taken him back in with open arms.

Eyes lowering for a moment, Makoto sighed softly and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, you messed up. You hurt Haru, Rin. You walked out on him and made him think that it was his fault that you left. I was the one who had to pick him back up and keep him going. I was the one who motivated him to keep swimming, even if it wasn't competitive anymore. I was the one who kept his heart open when the only person that he truly opened up to left him," Makoto said, his words strangled towards the end.

He could feel his chest starting to tighten up with emotions at the moment and he turned his head away. He didn't want Rin to see him if he ended up crying. It was one thing to lose his anger while around the other male, but crying was in another category completely. Thankfully though, he was able to hold himself together - just barely - in front of Rin.

Sparing a glance to the red-head, Makoto noticed that there was a look of regret on his face. He hadn't seen that expression on his face since...since they had run into Rin at the old swimming club. It wasn't a common expression on his face, but it was one that he was accustomed with enough to recognize it.

Without even thinking, Makoto sat up, grunting as the bruises on his body ached. However, be pushed back the pain and scooted over towards Rin, placing a hand on his shoulder in support. He felt Rin flinch underneath his touch before he settled down. They stared at each other for a moment, not quite sure what the other would end up doing. Their eyes flickered everywhere but at each other and an awkward tension settled over them. A really awkward tension.

Makoto coughed lightly, looking at Rin out of the corner of his eyes. Ears twitching at the noise, he noticed that the red-head was looking at him as well. "So...," he trailed off, hoping dearly that Rin would actually say something to rid of the tension.

Hearing a sigh, Makoto watched Rin as he attempted to sit up as well. But apparently, his wounds were a bit worse off than Makoto's, causing him to slump down to the floor before he could even push himself up. Hit with guilt, Makoto reached down and grabbed onto Rin's shoulder, gingerly pushing up into an upright position. He winced as he heard a soft cry leave the other male's mouth before he could stop it. They really had done a number on each other.

"I really do care about Haru."

The statement was so sudden that Makoto wondered if it had even been said at first. He stared at Rin for a moment, eyes wide in surprise. "W-what?"

"I said, I really do care...about Haru. I know that I've come across as cold ever since I've gotten back, and it looks like I don't care about either of you...but...I do," Rin said, turning his head away from Makoto.

Well, that was...surprising.

He didn't doubt that Rin cared about Haru. It was pretty obvious, what with the way that he looked at him when the red-head thought that they weren't watching him. Makoto saw the way that his eyes softened a bit and the way that the tension in his body practically melted away. Rin really did care about Haruka, even if he had a crappy way of showing it.

Wrining his hands together, Makoto nodded his head. "I know. But...that's not enough Rin."

The red-head snapped his head up at him, eyes blazing in anger and confusion. Holding his hands up, Makoto gave Rin a look that showed that he didn't care for the other's attitude. "Let me explain before you decide to attack me," he said, holding a hand up in defense.

Red and green colored eyes stared at each other for a moment, neither willing to break the gaze. However, it only lasted a few seconds before Rin finally looked away, sighing softly. He nodded his head before lifting his head back up at Makoto, an expectant expression on his face.

Taking that as permission to continue, Makoto brushed his hair out of his face. "I know that you care about Haru, there's no doubt about that. But...you can't just act like you haven't done anything wrong. You can't act like the time you spent away from Haru didn't mean anything. Because no matter what you think, those years did happen and you need to show that you're sorry for hurting Haru like that. Even if he already forgives you."

Rin didn't say anything, choosing instead to just stare at Makoto with a straight face. However, he could see the tension that had entered Rin's face, his jaw tightening. There was a faint twitch in his eyes and a familiar glint entered the other male's eyes.

The sound of the front door opened caused both of them to jump, their heads snapping in the direction of the door. Neither of them could see the front door from their position in the dining room, so they stared at the entrance to the dining room to see if whoever had came inside would come into the room. Their hearts were pounding, their eyes connecting for a moment before moving back towards the doorway.

When Haruka entered the dining room with a towel over his head and water dripping from his body, both males gasped and stood up immediately. Makoto noticed as Haruka suddenly stopped, looking at them with a look of surprise before his mask of indifference slipped back onto his face. However, that mask didn't hide the look in his eyes.

The look of hurt and hesitance.

Noticing Rin moving towards Haruka first, Makoto had to squash the feeling of anger and jealousy that threatened to enter his body. Anger and jealousy was what got them here in the first place. Succumbing to that again would do nothing but add more hurt to the mix. So, Makoto stood back while Rin approached Haruka. He clenched his fists tight together and took in a calm breath.

Watching Haruka closely, Rin placed his hand on the other male's shoulder. It didn't escape Rin or Makoto's gaze when they saw Haru flinch. The pained look in Haru's eyes intensified to the point where Makoto finally began moving towards him. He reached out and placed his hand on the other shoulder, rubbing the flesh underneath his fingertips gently. Another flinch occurred, but it was much smaller than the last one.

"Haruka...," Makoto trailed off, looking down at him in worry.

Face twitching at the sound of his name, Haruka gazed up at Makoto, eyebrows furrowed. His eyes flickered over towards Rin before it moved back to Makoto. His lips tightened before a rough breath passed through his nose. "What do you two want?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Makoto looked over towards Rin, who looked just as confused at him. What did they want? There were several things that they both wanted, many of which they probably wouldn't admit out loud. But it wasn't just the question that bothered them. It was the tone that Haruka had taken when asking it. It sounded tired, like he had been harboring these feelings for a while or something.

Frowning, Makoto leaned down slightly so that he and Haruka were looking right at each other. "We just want to make sure that you're alright..."

A bitter laugh left Haruka's mouth before he pushed himself past Makoto and Rin. Both males shuffled back in surprise before looking at each other. They began walking towards Haruka, who just glared back at them. They both stopped, not sure what to do at the moment. Makoto had never seen Haruka mad before. Annoyed, yes. Upset, rarely, but it did happen. But full on anger was something that Haruka didn't show.

"Haru-" Rin found himself being cut off by the look in the other male's eyes.

"Don't. I'm tired. I'm tired of you two fighting all the time. I'm tired of being fought over like some prize that's supposed to be won or something," Haruka spat out, eyes blazing. His hands were clenched tightly by his side and his face was slightly red in anger.

He looked as though he was going to shout at them. Both of them. His eyes kept going back and forth between Rin and Makoto, almost as though he couldn't figure out who to go after first. But that indecision only lasted a few seconds before he finally settled his gaze on Rin. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the red-head for a moment before making his move.

He stepped towards Rin first, glaring at him harshly. "I'm tired of your cocky attitude. Just because you've come back here doesn't mean that you can just walk around acting like you own everything. You left me and despite how I may act around you, I'm still upset for you doing that."

Rin stared at Haruka, mouth hanging open in surprise. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but before he could even get the chance, Haruka was moving his attention over towards Makoto. Noticing that Haru's glare was now focused on him, he straightened up and gave him a look of guilt. Haruka's face softened a bit, but there was still a bit of annoyance shining in his eyes.

"As for you Makoto...I know that you really care about me. And while I appreciate you looking after me, I can look after myself. I don't need you fighting for me. I can handle myself," he said softly, looking away from Makoto. His shoulders slumped in defeat and for once, Makoto and Rin could actually see how tired Haruka really was.

The other male normally didn't show such a vulnerable side of himself. He preferred to keep up a stoic face, never letting people inside. Even when it came to his close friends, Haru stayed collected. So, to see him so broken...it was painful.

But what hurt even more was the fact that it didn't seem like Haruka needed him anymore. He knew that wasn't what he said, but it sounded like it.

A feeling of hurt went through Makoto's body and he bit his bottom lip harshly. He had a feeling that this moment would come, but he hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. He had hoped that maybe he would have a few more days before Rin would officially take Haru away from him. He had hoped that maybe he could try and prove to Haruka that he cared about him deeply, almost to the point of pain.

He had hoped that he could show Haruka that he loved him.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Makoto plastered on a fake smile and nodded his head. He couldn't let his friend know what he was feeling (Although he was fairly sure that Haruka could see right through him). It was obvious that his heart belonged to Rin. "I understand Haruka. I'm sorry that I overstepped my bounds."

A look of pain came across Haruka's face and he looked at Makoto with a look that looked almost like...pity. That look made him wince inwardly. It was getting dangerous now. If he stayed any longer, then it'd become obvious that he liked - loved - Haruka. So, he nodded his head again and slowly turned to leave. He still had some stuff lying around in Haruka's room, but he could come by and get it later when he didn't feel like kicking himself.

It really hurt though. He hadn't thought that he would end up having to lose Haruka (again) to Rin. He had been there when his friend was silently falling apart, refusing any help and locking himself in his bathroom. He had been there when Haruka cried, comforting him and assuring him that it wasn't his fault that Rin had left. He had been there when Haruka first smiled months after Rin's departure. And now that Rin was back, he was just being pushed aside, no longer useful.

It hurt. But he swallowed it down, because all he really wanted was for Haruka to be happy. And if being with Rin made Haruka happy, then he wasn't going to interfere with that.

Before he could fully make his way out of the dining room though, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back suddenly. Gasping softly, he gazed back to see Haruka holding onto him with a look of confusion and hurt. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Makoto could feel his eyes starting to water and he sniffed softly, shutting his eyes tight to try and keep the tears from falling. However one escaped before he could stop it and it fell down his face, leaving behind a hot trail. Breath hitching, Makoto snapped his eyes open and looked down at Haruka's shocked face.

"Makoto...?"

"Let me go, Haruka," he said in a soft voice. Haruka needed to let him go. He couldn't break down in front of him. He couldn't...

"Why are you crying Makoto?"

No, no, _no_, he had to leave now. If he didn't, it'd be too late...

"Makoto? Makoto, talk to me,_ please_._ Makoto_..."

Biting his bottom lip, Makoto finally snapped. A bitter cry left his lips and he fell to the ground, dragging Haruka on top of him. A few tears fell from his eyes and he breathed out harshly. The entire room was silent aside from his sobs, which were racking at his body and didn't seem to be ceasing any time soon.

He felt Haruka's arms wrap around him and that caused another cry to leave his mouth. He just wanted to be somewhere where he could cry to himself in peace. He didn't want to force Haruka into making him feel better. The other boy was never good at comforting people when they were crying - he said so himself. He didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable with him. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen. The grip around him was too strong to escape from, so he had no choice but to stay where he was. He let himself continue to cry while he wrapped his arms around Haruka, pulling him close for comfort.

Behind him, he could hear Rin walking towards them, stopping about a foot or so from where they were situated. Makoto flinched a bit before tensing, not quite sure what the red-head was planning on doing. He was sure that he wasn't going to be attacked, since Haruka was holding him at the moment. But that didn't mean that he was comfortable at all with Rin looming over him. But as the seconds ticked on, the other male made no movement. He just seemed to stand there behind Makoto. And as those seconds turned into minutes, Makoto slowly began relaxing until he was slumped up against Haruka, tears falling slowly down his face. Then, movement picked up again behind him. Rin must have knelt down or something, because all of a sudden, Makoto felt another pair of arms wrapping around him.

"We're here for you, Makoto," Rin whispered.

Choking back a pathetic noise, he just nodded his head before letting himself be comforted by Haruka and Rin. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, but for some reason, he let himself relax into Rin's grasp. It must have not been just him though, because all three of them tensed for a moment, almost as though they were expecting something to happen. But nothing happened. None of them snapped out in anger, none of them moved away from the other, nothing. They all remained huddled on the floor, holding onto each other for dear life.

Makoto bit the inside of his cheek and let out a shuddering breath before shutting his eyes. For just a little while, he could let himself be comforted and give comfort.

* * *

Makoto stared up at the dark ceiling, eyes flickering back and forth as specks of light danced across the ceiling. It was sometime after midnight and Haruka and Rin were already fast asleep beside him. But for some reason, he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was too hectic to fall asleep at the moment. After everything that had happened that day, he supposed that it was understandable. There had been a lot of misunderstandings and arguments that had needed to get out into the open. And it all had. Everything had (for the most part) been settled and discussed.

Their situation was still a bit delicate, but workable. Apparently, Haruka liked the both of them and didn't want either of them to leave. He was still mad at Makoto and Rin for their constant arguments and had made that very clear. He had also made it clear that any future arguments weren't going to be tolerated if they were, as he dubbed, idiotic in nature. They were a bunch of headstrong guys who just wanted love and they got it.

Sighing, he turned himself until he was laying on his side, looking over towards Haruka's peaceful face. He looked much younger when he wasn't frowning. Cracking a small smile, he reached out and placed the pad of his finger against Haruka's soft cheek, rubbing it lightly. His cheek twitched underneath his finger, which caused Makoto to smile a bit more before moving it down. He really liked it whenever Haruka was relaxed. He looked even more beautiful than before.

He really did look peaceful at night. It made him happy to see him like that.

A soft groan left Haruka's mouth before his eyes fluttered and opened. Makoto froze for a moment, looking at the other male carefully. Haruka stared at him with sleep-dazed eyes before he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you up?" he slurred out, pushing the sheets down and moving to get out of the bed.

Makoto pressed a hand to Haruka's shoulder, pushing back into the bed before he could attempt to get out. "Don't worry. I'm just thinking."

Haruka huffed softly but let himself be pushed back into the bed. However, he didn't fall back asleep like Makoto was hoping for. No, instead he just stared at him with a blank look on his face and a raised eyebrow. Makoto fidgeted underneath the gaze, nibbling his lip nervously. He didn't like that gaze. It meant that Haruka wanted to talk, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. What was he supposed to say, after all?

Thankfully though, Haruka took the pressure of speaking first off of his shoulders. "You do know that I care about you just as much as I do about Rin, right?" he asked.

...Well, he hadn't been expecting that. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't that.

And apparently, his surprise showed on his face, because Haruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Makoto...Rin can't replace you just because he came back from Australia. I...I do care about him. But you're just as important as him. He can't replace you."

Makoto stared at Haruka as though he had grown two heads. Haruka...cared about him? Just as much as Rin? His...his feelings were returned?! A large smile broke out on Makoto's face and he felt himself jittering in excitement and happiness. Haruka's mouth twitched, almost as though he was going to smile, but he held himself back. He sighed and turned over, pulling the covers over his shoulders. "Now, go back to sleep. I could hear you thinking even when I was asleep."

Even with the indifferent words, Makoto couldn't stop smiling. Haruka actually cared about him in a way more than friendship. Chuckling, he moved until his chest was pressed against Haruka's back, his arms wrapping around the other male's waist. He moved his face down to the crook of Haruka's neck, nuzzling the spot lovingly. He heard a grunt leave the other male's mouth before a hand came and slapped his wrist lightly.

"Will you stop? I'm trying to sleep," Haruka said, his voice tinged in tiredness.

Makoto chuckled again and nodded his head, relaxing against Haruka before pressing a kiss to the base of Haruka's neck. "Mkay. Love you Haru."

"...Love you too. Now sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, have I mentioned that I suck at endings? Cause I do.**


End file.
